Check Mate
by Razz EeveeX
Summary: A Black and White fanfiction.  Warning Yaoi, Slash, BL, MXM! Some of the couplings are Toya X Cheren, Shiroi X Kuroi.
1. Prologue Part 1

Check Mate

Me: Hello readers! This is my first story… Yay! And I'm writing it with Celystia Crow. I hope you enjoy it, and please give us feedback and comment. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! IF I DID THERE WOULDN'T BE AN ICECREAM CONE POKEMON! I mean wow… really?

xxxx

A chance encounter, nothing more. Maybe it was fate, but Shiroi didn't believe in such things. Things happened because the probabilities said so, not because they were meant to. Still, when he bumped into the shorter boy, just by accident, he felt that zing of memory just beyond the surface. It was one of those grocery store encounters, where you don't really know the person, but you still have to say 'yeah, sorry, have a nice day', but something about those eyes... bright blue and looking up at him from under black hair. They were, well, if Shiroi was more of a romantic, they were electrifying.

"Sorry," he muttered, eyes locked on the boy's.

The boy's eyes widened in what may have been shock or surprise, "I-it's you!" he stammered.

"Yes, it's me. I don't know who you think I am, though. I'm not," Shiroi said red eyes ice cold.

The boy looked hurt, but then he recovered by covering it up with curiously, "So you either you don't remember, or you just didn't recognize me..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid."

"So you don't remember." He looked at up at him for a moment before saying, "Shiroi."

Shiroi looked at the shorter boy and raised an eyebrow. "Ku?" he muttered, absolutely off the top of his head.

The boy broke out into a wide grin, "Yeah."

"No no no, that's over. The dreams aren't real and neither is that life," Shiroi muttered, looking away and leaning on his shopping cart.

The boy said, still somewhat smiling, "Kuroi, my name is Kuroi and they weren't just dreams."

"Look, I've been over this with way too many therapists. They're not real," Shiroi growled.

"But they are, I mean, were real."

"The dreams? No. You and I? Disgusting."

The boy looked like he had just gotten stabbed, "Whatever you say, Shi." The boy started to walk away hiding his eyes behind his black bangs by looking at the ground.

"Wait, kid, you shouldn't just take some stranger's word on what's right or wrong," Shiroi called after him.

He stopped, "But you aren't a stranger, and I know you're not right." then the Kuroi continued walking not even glancing behind him.

Shiroi stopped short. That glint of memory flashed through his head and he felt the tile floor against his knees as he whimpered in pain. I know you're not right, a thousand times repeated, a million times the ghost of this boy's face looking up at him, joking or crying. It hurt too much. There were white spots flashing through his vision but he fought it off; he wanted to be able to sit and talk with this boy; Kuroi.

"Are you okay?" Kuroi was sitting next to him looking worried.

Shiroi nodded. "I'm sorry, Ku. I'm wrong, I know," he whimpered, "Just don't leave me again."

Kuroi smiled and wrapped his arms around him, "I won't I promise, Shi, I promise."

Shiroi glared up at Kuroi, unsure. "That's what you said last time," he hissed, "and look where that led us."

"I'm sorry. This time I won't," a thought popped into his mind and he smiled in a very different way than he had been before, "You could keep me on a leash to make sure."

"Oh no, no, we are _not_ going there," Shiroi said. He sighed, relaxing a bit as the headache started to fade.

"Well, how can I prove to you I won't leave you again?" He looked dead serious.

"It's not that, Ku, it's just that... well, you know." Shiroi's face was caught between disgust, want, and absolute intrigue.

Kuroi held Shiroi closer to himself, "Well then, I know you're not right, I won't leave you again."

"Do you think that's really what I care about?"

"No. However, you can't seem to make up your mind."

"Well, I don't know what I want. It's weird when a stranger walks up to you in a grocery store-a stranger of the same gender I might add- and starts talking about this past life you've been having dreams about and your... relationship," Shiroi winced on the last word. He was most definitely not one to stay in something longer than a one night stand.

"I was a boy then too, and that didn't seem to bother you before. Also, I'm not a stranger." Kuroi looked somewhat irritated at being called a 'stranger' yet again.

"You intend to start that up again, don't you? Us. Whatever we were."

"Well if you won't. I will. Like always." He turned Shiroi to face him directly, "I'll remind you of what we were." He pulled Shiroi closer to him and placed a kiss on Shiroi's lips, it was so soft Shiroi couldn't feel any pressure from the other boy's lips.

Shiroi pulled away, by barely centimeters, so his red eyes and Kuroi's blue were precisely level.

"All right. I'll allow you to 'pursue' me, on one condition."

Kuroi raised his eye brows slightly as if to say "Yes?"

"If we ever get that far, you know, then you are _not_ topping."

Kuroi laughed, "No duh!"


	2. Prologue Part 2

Razz: I'm sorry, I was unable to put up this chapter sooner. I had a wedding and lots of other stuff going on. Also I haven't been able to connect with Celystia to write very often.

Celystia: YOU JUST SAID THAT IN THE WRONG ORDER, DAIIIIIII.

Razz: ...and

Cel: -shrug- oi, would you want that Batty shirt I always used to wear? I'm too big for it...

Razz: Sure, but we need to be on topic here.

Cel: The topic and I are not friends.

Razz: Well at least be nice to it!

Cel: -rolls eyes- fine. What're we supposed to be talking about?

Razz:... Ummm... I forgot... thanks Cel thanks.

Cel: -grin- YOU'RE WELCOME ^^

Razz: -sigh-

Cel: o.O apparently I own mini shorts.

Razz: Really! O.O NO! TOPIC! STAY ON TOPIC! ...you know what just read the chapter (if you want to) and we will stop talking.

Cel: I WROTE IT, WHY DO I HAVE TO READ IT? oh, and yeah, I do. They're hideous. I don't have the legs for 'em.

Razz: I was talk to THEM not YOU, wow... Now no talking!

Cel: But... but... but...wait... who's them?

Razz: ... the people who might read this...

Cel: Since when did we get readers?

Razz: MIGHT! I said Might read this! That means they may not be.

Cel: Okay then... well, readers, one thing to say to you, and that is, Zoisite wants your energy, so you may as well waste what little time you have left before he and his elder brother/lover thing take you energy on reading this story. Also, I can suck the meat off of a cherry in one go ^^

Razz:... Did they really need to know that? NO no. no talking. OK I hope you enjoy! XD

XXXX XXXX

"Toya, hey," Cheren called as he slipped into my room. "So... Professor Juniper told me, did you get the Pokémon?

"Yeah. I think, there right here." I motioned to the present sitting on my table, "But we should wait for Bell."

"That girl, she's always late," Cheren said, shaking his head and raising a hand to straighten his glasses on his nose. Right then Bell came running up the stairs and into my room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late again guys!"

"Bell, you need to fix your punctuality problem. No real hero is always late."

"I know! I'm sorry Cheren, sorry Toya."

"Well your here now I guess that's all that matters." I replied, in my opinion she apologized too much.

"Yeah, good job, you're not three hours late this time."

"Anyways, I'll open it." I pulled off the ribbon and found a note so I read it out loud for the others, "I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon! - Professor Juniper."

"Well they were delivered to Toya's house so Toya gets to choose first!" Bell stated happily.

"Yes. Go on, ladies first," Cheren teased, looking me in the eyes. I gave him a playful glare in response and added, "Yeah then Bell gets to choose after me."

I turned my attention back to the box and finished pulling off the ribbon. There were three Pokéballs in side and each of them had a label on it.

Grass Pokémon "Snivy"

Fire Pokémon "Tepig"

Water Pokémon "Oshawott"

I took Oshawott's Pokéball and moved out of the way. Bell was right behind me and grabbed Tepig's Pokéball, "I always wanted Tepig! It's so cute! That means Cheren gets Snivy!"

"Grass type. Perfect. Flexible and strong." Cheren gave a brilliant smile as he straightened his glasses and took the Pokéballs.

"Hey Toya let's have a Pokémon battle!"

"But, uh we're in my room..." I looked around my spotless room, okay I'm a bit of a neat freak. So, of course the idea of a Pokémon battle in my room bothered me.

"Don't be reckless you two. Our Pokémon are still weak."

"It will be fine! Just like you said, Cheren, our Pokémon are weak, right? So we need to train them so why not fight! With that covered lets battle Toya!"

"If you say so Bell... Go Oshawott!"

"Go Tepig!"

The two Pokémon burst out of their Pokéballs.

"Osha!" The little blue Pokémon cried!

Tepig blew two small fires out of its nose, "Te!"

"Oshawott use Tackle!" It charged at the pig like Pokémon, smashing into it.

"Seriously, don't hurt them," Cheren called, leaning against a wall and adjusting his glasses.

"I'm not letting you do that again, Toya! Tepig use Tail Whip!" Tepig waved its tail back and forth. Bell looked confused, and I nearly lost my balance due to the shook of how pointless the move seemed. However, I straitened myself guessing that was kind of the point of the move to lower your guard. Bell still didn't seem to get it, "Huh?"

"Okay then…" I shook my head to clear it, "Oshawott use Tackle again!"

"Tepig counter with Tackle too!" The two Pokémon rushed at each other meeting in the center of the room, the power sending both of them flying backward. Both of the Pokémon landed on their feet but Tepig stumbled a little because of the impact before.

"Tackle again Tepig!" The little Pokémon charged again.

"Dodge it Oshawott."

"Wha-"

Oshawott moved out of the way making Tepig run past it.

"Now Oshawott Tackle it!" The little otter like Pokémon charged Tepig from behind. Tepig flew a few feet away.

"Oh Tepig! I'm not really good at this. Can you keep going?" Tepig struggled to its feet but it managed to stand up and cried happily, "Te!" Bell smiled.

"Tepig"

"Oshawott"

"Tackle one more time!" Again the two Pokémon rushed at each other. Tepig was the only one that was sent flying this time and it landed at Bell's feet.

Bell picked up Tepig holding gently in her arms, "Great job Tepig! We both did our best!" She returned it into her Pokéball.

"Wow Toya! I can tell your going to be an awesome, trainer!"

I looked away, I was never any good at receiving complements, "You did well too." I also returned Oshawott after thanking it.

"Oh Toya your just saying that."

"You did do well, Belle, don't act like you're humble all of a sudden," Cheren said with a smirk.

I sighed glad that I wasn't the one being ridiculed by Cheren this time. However, that was a fleeting feeling as I looked around. Suddenly I felt like the whole world turned upside down. I fell down right on my ass.

"Uh... we might want to take a look around. Toya, I think we trashed your room." Cheren sighed, shaking his head.

I could feel my right eye twitching, "...my... ... r-room..."

"Don't cry. Please, c'mon, it's all right," Cheren said as he tentatively slipped an arm around my shoulders.

"Who said I was going to cry..." I growled. However, I made no move to move his arm.

"That voice... sounded so sad," Cheren explained.

"But come on... my room is DESTROYED!"

"Its okay, Toya, really." Cheren's hand squeezed my shoulder.

"S-sorry Toya." Bell sat down in front of me (making sure that she didn't flash us, not that either of us would have done so much as bat an eyelash). "But Pokémon are really something else to think that those little guys have the power to destroy your whole room after one battle! It's Mind-Blowing!"

I sighed, I really hate it (and kind of like, not that I would ever admit it to myself) when they both tried to make me feel better. It felt like they were ganging up on me.

At that moment, Cheren seemed to realize he still had his arm around my shoulders and jumped back a few feet to stand against the wall "nonchalantly". A faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"So uh... how 'bout I heal your Pokémon?" he asked shakily.

"Sure. That would be great," I stood up and adjusted myself and Bell seemed to do the same, she also added, "Wow! You can do that, you're really amazing Cheren!"

"Amazing?" Cheren asked after recovering the Pokémon and adjusting his glasses again.

"Heeeeeeeey Cheren! How about you have a Pokémon battle with Toya," Bell slid over to Cheren elbowing him, "I bet you won't mess up like I did!" Then she winked at him.

"That... well, I suppose, to attain greater power, I may as well try," Cheren said after taking a deep breath.

"...my room..." I said under my breath, but I quickly added, "If you want to Cheren." I smiled, slightly.

"All right, then." Cheren watched me smile, and gave a little smile of his own. "For strength."

"Come on out Oshawott!" I sent out the little water Pokémon again, "Osha!"

"Snivy," Cheren called, tossing his Pokéball. Snivy came out after a moment, and looked back at Cheren in an exasperated way.

"Snivy," it repeated stubbornly.

"Okay Oshawott not to be repetitive here, use Tackle!"

Snivy squealed as it felt the brunt of the blow and glared at Cheren for an order.

"Uh... Tackle," Cheren said. Snivy sighed and obeyed.

"Oshawott use Tackle too!" Oshawott was a lot more willing than Snivy to listen to her trainer. The two Pokémon flew backwards with the clash of power. "Tackle, Oshawott." The little blue Pokémon landed on its feet and charged again.

Cheren shook his head as he tried to order another tackle out of Snivy, but it only flopped down and ignored him... and then was hit by Oshawott and fainted almost immediately.

"...Is something wrong Cheren?" I walked over to him and put my forehead on his.

Cheren's face went bright red. "Nothing's wrong," he said, voice obviously forced to keep steady.

I pulled away trying to hide the blush that came from the closeness and the relief, "Well you don't have a fever... but there's definitely something wrong... What is it?" I

"Nothing, I'm just a bit under the weather is all," Cheren said, though his eyes told me he was lying.

"Stop it." I looked away.

"Stop what?" he asked, the flush fading from his cheeks.

"Lying. It's not like you." I turn completely around, so that he couldn't see my own face.

"I'm... I'm just a little embarrassed I lost, I guess," Cheren says. His voice cracks upward on the second bit, though the first bit seems pretty truthful.

I glanced back at him, my green eyes searching his nearly black, blue eyes. I sighed and caved in, but it hurt that he didn't trust me enough to tell me what was bothering him. Thank goodness Bell was there.

"Cheren! Toya's right! You need to tell Snivy whose boss!" I started laughing because I didn't say ANYTHING like that.

"Maybe I need to show Toya whose boss," Cheren joked back, punching the air, "I'm stronger, after all." He laughed too, before having to straighten his glasses.

I turned back around, "I'd like to see you try!" I grinned a little cockily.

Cheren smiled and took off his glasses, folding them and placing them on a nearby table. He made a motion with one finger that said 'c'mon, I can take you' and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

I cackled, we kind of did stuff like this lot.

"C'mon. Or are you scared I'll have you down on your knees begging for mercy again?" Cheren cackled right back.

"Maybe you'll be the one begging this time." I pounced on him. Cheren rolled over, pinning me to the floor in a moment.

"Yeah, right." I grinned and flipped Cheren over myself and landed on his back with an oof. Then I stood up over him. "You'll learn how to win one of these days... maybe."

"I'll get stronger. One day I'll be able to beat you," Cheren said as he stood up, out of breath and fumbling around for his glasses. I got the glasses for him (seeing as I could actually see where they were) and gave them to him.

"We should go apologize to your mother about your room," Cheren suggested, slipping the glasses onto his nose.

"Aaaaaaw you guys aren't going to play topys anymore!" Bell was eating invisible popcorn, be honest I forget she is there sometimes, "But your right Cheren seeing as the Toya's is even messier then before..."

Cheren turned red. "That's not what that was about!" he protested, "We're more... masculine, than _that_ kind of thing."

"... Let's just say that wasn't what we were doing..."

"Ah ha, that wasn't what you were doing!"

"Bell!" I growled.

"Well I'm going first!" Bell fled down stairs.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you!"

"Me neither," Cheren growled, following us down the stairs.

I came down stairs to see Bell already talking to my mother, _Darn it! _

Cheren paused when he saw my mother and bowed.

"We're sorry for any disturbance we caused," he said in that ultra-polite voice he used to talk to adults.

"W-we can clean up if you like..."

"No don't worry about; I'll take care of it later. You guys need to go see Juniper, right?"

"But it's really bad Mom."

"Yes, it definitely won't be an easy task," Cheren said with a nod.

"I haven't been able to clean your room in years because it's always so spotless, so I'm sure I can clean it this once!"

"Thanks Mom. I owe you one."

"Well go on you guys don't want to keep the Professor waiting, do you?"

"Thank you ma'am, let's get going, Bell, Toya."

"Thank very much! Oh! I need to go to my house really quick I meet you two at the lab." Bell bowed and pulled down her hat with both hands and then dashed out the door.

I just looked over at Cheren and shook my head and waved good bye to Mom as I followed Bell out.


End file.
